Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time, these are a series of one-shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh.
1. Story 1 - The New Kid

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Authors Note – Hello everybody! Welcome back to the second season of Klaine will Be Klaine! I had no response on where or not people wanted a season 2 so I just thought, since I had so much fun writing the first season why not right a second one. There will be 20 stories again – and this is the first one – hope you like it** **Ohmygleeme23 x**

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – The New Kid

In was a bright sunny Monday morning in all of Ohio , the new school term was starting today and Blaine and Kurt were quite happy about it for once. They had a lovely couple of weeks of, but now they left it was just the right time to go back.

So that being said Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Finn all sat in the kitchen talking about what they think going back was going to be like.

"So" Burt began "You all happy about going back to school?" he asked eating his toast.

"For sure" Blaine spook. "I looking forward to everything this year, but I really want to try out for the football team this year" he smiled

"That great" Burt smiled. "What about you Finn?" he asked.

"Not really" he frowned.

"Why's that?" Burt said sadly.

"Because Rachel broke up with him over the summer, and is no dating Jessie St James" Kurt explained.

This made Finn cry a little.

"I don't get why your so upset over it Finn" Kurt said rubbing Finn shoulder "Rachel is stupid person anyway you can do why better then he" he smiled.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled laughing.

"What? He can!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah but calling her stupid, a little mean" Blaine said trying to hold back more laughter, but still smiling.

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Kurt giggled.

So with breakfast now over Kurt drove him, Blaine and Finn to school.

There first class was English, so they all walked over to that classroom, where Kurt and Blaine sat together , and Finn sat behind Rachel and Jessie, throwing hate notes at the back of Jessie's head for the first couple of minute.

And then the teacher of the class Mr. Walls had an announcement for the class.

"Right listen up class" he spook "We have a new student joining us today , his name is Sebastian Smythe so please be nice and give him a warm welcoming" he smiled.

With that everybody got back to chatting and there things , we Kurt and Blaine irrupted.

"Hi" Sebastian said smiling at Blaine and touching his hand "I don't mean to bother you , but may I sit next to you please?" he asked.

Blaine smiled back "Sure" he smiled.

And already Kurt did not like this guy one bit, touching his boyfriend hand! That was his hand to touch! Nobody else was aloud.

Kurt sat the rest of the lessons angry, Blaine sat and talked to Sebastian in every one, and Kurt knew Sebastian was trying to flirt with him. And to be honest it was making him sick.

The only thing stopping him throwing the guy out of the window was the pen lid he was chowing on.

Finally lunch came around and Kurt was relived to finally get some alone time with his boyfriend.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Blaine asked smiling at Sebastian.

"Sure" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt slapped his face in despair. What was his boyfriend thinking? Could he not tell that the only place he wanted Sebastian to join was the grave yard?

So not being happy about it, but going with it anyways Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine all got on to a lunch table and sat down.

"So where do I get something to eat around her handsome?" Sebastian asked Blaine making him blush.

Kurt on the other hand kept on looking at the lunch knifes thinking of different ways to kill Sebastian.

"No worries" Blaine smiled "I get you a lunch tray you just sit with Kurt" he smiled.

And that moment Blaine walked away Kurt let rip.

"So mere cat face, what the hell do you think you're playing at!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about Barbie?" he asked smirking

"I'm talking about you stupid!" he yelled again. "Flirting with my boyfriend!, he's mine ok so just back off!"

Sebastian laughed "No way does that hot stuff go out with something like you!" he giggled.

And that was it Kurt sore red "You better watch what you say pal!" he yelled

"Or what?" Sebastian asked smirking again.

And that was it, without even thinking Kurt throw himself over the table and pinned Sebastian down to the floor.

"He's my boyfriend , but since your new I'm going to be nice and give you a warning – stay away from Blaine!" he yelled

Once again Sebastian just laughed and pushed Kurt backwards, making him fall right into the tray on wiped cream and strawberries on the next table.

But little did he know while he stood laughing, Blaine stood behind him.

So with that Blaine cleared his throat making Sebastian turned in shock.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Blaine yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked shocked "You really date this loser?" he asked smirking.

Blaine then smiled helping Kurt up of the floor "This loser is Kurt Hummel, my amazing boyfriend, yeah I do date him" he smiled.

Sebastian then laughed "Dude you do so much better!" he giggled.

So that was it, without thinking Blaine punched Sebastian in the face. Making him fall flat on the floor.

Thankfully the rest of the day went rather quickly after that, Sebastian never sat by Blaine and Kurt again, and the drove home happily.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Kurt smiled at Blaine on the drive home.

Blaine smiled back kissing Kurt's forehead "Anything for the best boyfriend ever"

 **Hey everybody!** **So that was story 1 of Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 if you did enjoy it please review and tell me that you liked it – and as always – Keep On Reading**


	2. Story 2 - Zombies

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Authors Note – Hi everybody, this is just a quick thank you note to day thanks to everybody that is following and liking Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 so far , your support means a lot thank you** **Ohmygleeme23 x**

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – Zombies

No school today at Mckalily high school in Ohio today, due to an inset day that was announced yesterday evening. Therefore last night in the Hummel household Finn Hutson, and Blaine Anderson stayed up and watch movies until late, there was just one problem. The movies Finn had picked to watch had rather a bad effect on Blaine.

Because as of this morning nobody could get him to say a word. He was sat in the corner of the living room shacking, and knowing he would be in trouble with Kurt, Finn was saying nothing.

Kurt kneeled down next to Blaine, placing a hand on his arm "Blaine, babe what's wrong?" he asked softy. Kurt was really worried now this was the worst state he had seen Blaine in.

Blaine looked at Kurt with worry before speaking "Do we have any wood?" he asked.

Kurt smiled but was still a bit freaked out "Yeah in the shed in the garden, why?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's head "Because I have a plan" he smiled, and with that he got up and made his way to the shed.

Burt came over to Kurt after that to see if he was ok. "Hey listen Kido, Myself and Carol have both got to head of for work, are you going to be alright with Blaine?" he smiled with concern.

Kurt smiled back "Yeah will be fine, you and Carol have a good day at work"

So with one final goodbye Burt and Carol made there way out of the house and of to there work places, leaving Kurt alone with a freaked out Blaine.

So seeing as though it was just them, Kurt made his way to look out the back door window to see what he was doing , but to Kurt surprise he wasn't there.

He was in the house making a lot of noise hamming into the door with a piece of wood.

"Blaine what are you doing!" Kurt yelled. "You can't just hammer into the front door , how are people going to get in?" he asked.

Blaine smiled "That's the point! That they can't get in" he spook "I'm not having freaks take you away from me Kurt, not now not ever!" he yelled.

"Blaine , there my family!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine then slapped his face in despair "No! Not them! , the horrible green, grey people" he smiled.

Kurt giggled "Blaine we talked about this reamer Aliens are not real!" he smiled.

Blaine winded his eyes nodding his head "No theses people are must worst then the Aliens Kurt! The Aliens would only show your around there home planet, and maybe make you watch E.T." he smiled "But theses people are not bother about watching E.T oh no! , there out to eat you Alieve!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt laughed "Cannibals?" he asked

Blaine pulled a serious face "First of all, I don't know what though are, and second of all No! – ZOMIBES!" he yelled.

And that was it once again Kurt was in fits of laugher.

Blaine on the other hand was not finding this so funny. "What are you doing, this is no laughing matter Kurt!" he yelled. "The zombies are coming to eat are brains and we have to make sure they can't get in the house!" he yelled.

And this just made Kurt laugh even harder "You think the zombies are coming to get us?" he asked.

At this point Blaine was made "NO! I know there coming to get us now get up and help me make the house safe!" he yelled.

Kurt smiled a rosy red face from laughing so hard "Blaine zombies are not real!" he yelled.

Blaine gasped "OMG it's happing!" he yelled.

"What's happing?" Kurt giggled.

"The zombie are some how turning you into a zombie with some sort of psychedelic Zombie powers!" he yelled.

"Blaine that's ridiculous , zombies are not real, let alone if there were real would they have psychedelic powers I don't think so!" he giggled

"They got to you!" Blaine yelled in shock.

"What are you taking about?" Kurt spook, and before then knew it Blaine had knocked him out with a tennis racket, and tied him up to a chair in the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later , Kurt awoke with a sore head and his boyfriend sat on the table looking like a science teacher ; with a book and pen in his hand, a smart look on his face and nerdy glasses.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked in despair.

"Silent Zombie!" he yelled.

"Blaine it's me Kurt!" he yelled.

"Don't even try it zombie!" Blaine yelled. "Kurt is handsome and kind nothing like you!" he yelled.

Kurt mouth dropped open "I'm always kind! And you are you calling me ugly?! " he yelled.

Blaine signed "Right now I have no time to answer your stuiped Zombie questions" he said.

So with that Kurt just made a fart noise and stuck his tough out at Blaine. And that's when there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt its Rachel let me in please!" she shouted.

Blaine smirked "Oh very clever of you Mr. Zombie!" he yelled at Kurt, but I'll make sure your zombie friend does not get in that easy" he smiled.

So with that Blaine opened remove the wood from the door and hit Rachel over the head hard with the tennis racket.

"OMG Blaine!" Kurt yelled "Is she ok?" he asked worried.

But little did Blaine know behind Rachel stood Burt, Finn and Carol.

"What's going on hear?" Burt yelled at Blaine

"Oh Burt thank goodness you're here, the zombies have some how , taken over , Kurt and Rachel with there psychedelic powers!" he yelled.

Burt had to try his best not to laugh, intend he just went inside and untied Kurt. "Should I even ask?" he laughed.

"No dad just don't" Kurt smiled.

So with that the Hummel family and Blaine took poor Rachel to the hospital, where the doctors once and for all connived Blaine that Zombies were not real.

Blaine left stupid after they told him, But Kurt still loved him and that was all that mattered , and so did the other Hummel's.

Rachel was told she had to stay in hospital for a couple of days , and said could press changers against Blaine if she like to , but she decide not to. After all Kurt was her friend and she never do that to him , and she knew Blaine was not in the right frame of mind.

And she did get something out of it as she and Finn got back together, so maybe Blaine did do something right after all.

 **Hi Peoples** **This is story 2 I hoped you like it , I have to say I rather happy with this one myself** **. However if you like it please Review and keep On Following or even PM** **thank for reading** **and intill next time – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 x**


	3. Story 3 - Trampoline

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – Trampoline

Tuesday morning in Ohio where our story is set this week. Blaine, Kurt and Finn had just finished another horrible day at Mckalily High. Rachel had said no words to Finn, Kurt had been slushied by David, and Blaine had lost his solo in glee club to Santana; who made it clear she thought it was because she was the one with more talent and a better singing voice.

So needless to say the day was of to a bad start. However thinks soon got a bit better when about half of the way from walking to the Hummel home, Kurt relived a text message from his dad.

 **To: Kurt**

 **Hey Bud! The school called today to say what happened, am really sorry kideo. But come home quickly I found something that I think might cheer you up! x**

 **From: Dad**

So now with this exciting news from his dad, all the boys felt like they now had something to look forward to when they got back home.

"I hope its cookies!" Blaine said with excitement

"I hope it's a puppy!" Finn added.

"Ok, Ok" Kurt said trying to calm the boys down. "Blaine I don't think it's cookies, we have some in the drew, and Finn why would you want it to be a puppy? He asked.

"Because if it was a puppy , then I could give it to Rachel to forgive me again and then we be cool again and talking" he explained smiling.

"You do realise she's allergic to puppies and dogs right?" Blaine said.

"That so stupid! No she's not!" Finn yelled in anger.

"Ok first all of Finn yes she is!" Kurt yelled "And second of all don't yell at my boyfriend he's not stupid!" he yelled again in Blaine's defence.

This had Finn laughing in the floor in fits.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked no peed off with Finn.

"You said Blaine's not stupid right? But who believed in zombies last week?" he asked laughing again.

"Ok first of all were pasted that now!" Kurt yelled. "It was a mid life crisis, that happened to early! And Secondly Finn who put the film on in the first place!" Kurt shouted.

And with that Finn shut his mouth; he knew there was no winning with Kurt when he was mad and angry.

As both boys now walked on they noticed something ; Blaine was gone!

And immediately Kurt's protective boyfriend side came kicking in. "OMG where's Blaine!?" Kurt yelled out in panic.

Finn could now see Kurt was panicking, as tears started to form in his step-brother's eyes. "It's ok" Finn said scoping him into his arms. "Maybe he went ahead and back to the house, you know how much Blaine hates fighting? Come on" he smiled.

So with that Finn and Kurt rushed back to the house to see if Blaine was there.

5 minutes later at the Hummel house …

"Hey Kido how are you?" Burt asked smiling at Kurt.

"No time for that!" Kurt yelled. "Is Blaine here?" he asked in panic.

"Whoa, whoa Kid!" Burt said. "Just breath, Blaine is here and is safe" he smiled.

"Thank god" Kurt smiled finally letting himself relax.

"So now that, that's over, let me tell you about your new present, Your going to love it Kurt! It's amazing , it's a massive …..

"TRAMPOLINE!" Blaine yelled out bouncing on it from outside.

"God dam it boy!" Burt yelled in laughter. "I was going to say that!" he laughed.

So with that Kurt took his shoes of and thanked his dad, joining his boyfriend on the trampoline.

(Now on the Trampoline)

"Care to explain to me why you left me in panic?" Kurt asked bouncing.

"You and Finn where yelling, and I just wanted to know what the surprise was, am sorry" he said to Kurt.

And with that Kurt giggled and forgot he was ever mad to start with.

Two hours later, and they were still bouncing up and down on the trampoline having fun, Carol giggled from the kitchen window.

And then they started to get board.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt smiled.

"Want to see me do a flip?" he smiled

"Hell yeah!" Kurt smiled in excitement.

So with that, Kurt moved back a bit to let Blaine have more space to do his flip. So Blaine then bounced into the air, turned around, and landed wrong making the whole thing split and himself and Kurt fall through landing on the floor in pain.

"Aww!" they yelled in unison.

Doing the washing up from the window, Carol sore this and went into full worried mum mode.

"Burt!, Burt! Come quickly!" she yelled. "The kids have broken the trampoline and I think there hurt!"

Now bombing down the stairs, Burt ran out into the garden helping both Kurt and Blaine up and driving both of them in a recorded breaking time to the hospital.

The doctors said , Blaine had broken his left leg and Kurt his arm, and they both needed to stay in hospital for a couple of days , and were told not to do anything dramatic.

Klaine now left alone, Blaine began to cry.

"What's up?" Kurt asked sad to see is boyfriend crying.

"Finn's right, I am stupid! I put both of us hear by doing a flip that I know I couldn't do, I'm so silly" he cried out tears steaming down his face.

"Blaine it's not your fault" Kurt smiled "The trampoline my dad bought from some cheap shop that looked like it was selling weird stuff anyways" he explained. And yeah your not the smartest guy in the world, but you make me smile and laugh , and your caring and loving, and I love you for that" he said taking his boyfriend's hands into his. "I take though things over you been smart any day" he smiled.

Which made Blaine still cry , but this time tears of happiness "I love you Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt smiled kissing his boyfriend.

And with that Kurt fell asleep by his boyfriend's side

 **Hey People** **Thanks for reading story 3 of Klaine will Be Klaine Season 2 . If you did like it then please review it, and as always – Keep On Reading** **\- Ohmygleeme23 x**


	4. Story 4 - The Hedgehog

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note – Hey guys!** **Sorry for the late update I have been fresh out of ideas in till last night, hope you don't mind. On the plus side it's almost Christmas** **and Darren Criss (Blaine) has been nominated for a golden globe! So happy days** **\- anyways please forgive me – here is story 4 of Klaine will be Klaine Season 2 and this one's called the hedgehog!**

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – The Hedgehog

Saturday evening in Ohio, winter has come and the snow was falling down heavily. Kurt and Blaine had been realised from the hospital for a month now and both of there injury's had headed.

They where both told to stay away from anything active for a while; no running, sports and NO trampoline. So in theses weeks they had been speeding a lot more time out home and had even meet a new friend named Steve.

Steve , being the hedgehog Kurt found in the back garden one day whiled putting out the bins, the poor thing was pushed up against the bins, and Kurt being the animal lover that he is , made a house from him outside there house and called him Steve.

Usually Kurt would check on Steve every day to make sure he was ok, and do the basic search; if he had food and water and so on. However this week Kurt was helping his dad at the garage as he was short staff, so Blaine had been given strict incretions to follow to look after Steve.

Kurt knew that Steve would be in safe hands with Blaine; after all he was an animal lover too. And Blaine did also use to have a pet cat, so this couldn't be much different right?

The first thing on Kurt's to do list was to feed Steve and make sure he had water. Steve eats lots of veg so Blaine went to cut him up some fresh tomatoes and cumber. Then came back put it in his bowl and then changed the water.

The next step was for Steve to be cleaned out ; Blaine really had to make sure he did this one , he reamers when Burt forget to clean him out and lets just say Kurt was not happy about it.

So putting so gloves on Blaine replaced the old bedding of paper shavings and put in some new. The last thing on Kurt's list was to assure that Steve was actually ok; by picking him up.

So make he's way to the door on Steve's house, Blaine opened it up and picked up Steve. But he noticed, something was wrong.

Steve was not making the sounds he would normally make. In fact Steve was not moving at all.

"Are you ok Steve?" Blaine asked worrying shacking the hedgehog.

But it was no good, Steve still was not moving, and Kurt would be home in the next hour.

Kurt had been really good to Blaine at the moment since the whole trampoline stuff. He had been making Blaine breakfast in bed, watching his favourite films with him, and doing everything with him that he wanted to do.

So how in the world was Blaine going to tell poor, little happy Kurt that Steve, his new best friend was dead?

No. He couldn't! Blaine thought to himself. One way or another Blaine was going to bring back Steve.

So carefully putting Steve back into his house, Blaine then ran back inside and got his laptop open; once it had then started up, he then got onto google and google all sorts of things.

"How to resuscitate a hedgehog"

"Can hedgehogs be brought back from the dead?"

"How to bring a hedgehog back to life"

But nothing was working, it all sounded to unsafe and unreal for Blaine's likening. And to be honest Blaine did not want Steve in any more pain then his death may have been already.

So worried about what to tell Kurt, Blaine went to talk to Carol.

"Carol?" Blaine spook worriedly.

"Yes sweet?" She answered with a smile, But Blaine couldn't even answer he just feel to the fall in floods of tears.

"Oh Blaine what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly, picking Blaine up and putting him next to her on the sofa.

"Steve is dead!" he yelled out whiled still crying. "And I don't know how to tell Kurt" he cried.

Just then the door opened and Kurt walked in.

"How to tell me what?" he asked smiling.

And with that Blaine walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kurt….Please don't hate me, but I think Steve might be dead" Blaine cried.

Kurt stood silent and then spook "Ok, I'll go check on him then" he said.

When Kurt was outside he then notice Steve more in his house and came in the house laughing.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Blaine yelled.

"Because Steve's not dead Blaine he's hibernating!" he laughed.

"Oh" Blaine smiled.

And with that all three bust out into laughter and sat and watched a movie, whiled Kurt explained hibernating to Blaine.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry bit of a weird ending but I hope you liked it. If you did Please review and in till Next time – Keep on Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 x**


	5. Story 5 - The Intership

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

 **Author's Note** **\- Hey people once again really sorry for the late update** **I hope you like this chapter if you do please review it I love to get some reviews in !** **but other then that thanks for sticking with me and enjoy.**

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – The Internship

Thursday 17th January 2019 or as Blaine and Kurt knew it week 2 into Kurt's vogue internship. Kurt had started there last week on the front help desk as Isabelle Wrights assistant and he loved it from the word go. He was in his own little world, he loved learning about the different fashion brands and how the dresses and other outfits where made; it was a fashion dream come true.

Blaine on the other hand saw it as a way of the world taking his beloved Kurt away from him. Since Kurt had started at vogue he had no time for Blaine. His shifts were early in the morning till late at night and by then he was too tired to do anything.

Don't get him wrong Blaine was overjoyed for Kurt; he would support Kurt choices and be happy for him no matter what.

But with his family forcing him to move back in and making him stay at home on the weekends , Kurt working week days and then different classes at school Blaine was feeling a little left out and sad.

But to Blaine delight that was all about to change as his family was away this weekend and Kurt was free so they could finally spend time as a couple. They agreed to meet in Blaine favourite spot the park at 1:00 so Blaine got there for about 12:00 just to be nice and early (plus the fact he was super happy about seeing Kurt as to him it feel like years).

As 1:00 came so did Kurt, but he was not looking himself, in fact he looked kind of sad and like he had been crying, so as he sat on the blacket Blaine made his way round to the other side to ask what was wrong.

"What wrong my Kurity cat?" Blaine asked softly calling Kurt by his nickname.

But there no answer, instead Kurt bust out into tears and hind his face in his hands.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked again slowly he hated seeing Kurt cry . "Have I said something wrong? , did I get you the wrong flowers?" he asked in panic.

Kurt then lifted his head and spoke through his tears "No, it's nothing you have done am sorry if I made you feel it was. It's just someone told me today that I wouldn't been needed anymore as an intern and to not come back at all as they would be replacing me"

Really this news should have been the news that made Blaine jump for joy, Kurt was finally all his again and now they could spend time together when ever they wanted. But it just made Blaine's heart break.

He knew Kurt loved working at Vogue after all fashion was Kurt's passion. And to see his boyfriend so upset he couldn't stand it.

Then Blaine had a good idea. "Oh Kurt am so sorry to hear about that, why don't you come stay at mine the night, my parents are out and we could spend some more time tighter, watch your favourite films, watch Moulin Rouge?" he smiled.

Kurt then smiled back "I love to, but I have no clothes" he said sadly.

Blaine then giggled. "What you have on is fine, and for the night time you can borrow mine" he smiled.

So with that Kurt kissed him on the side of his cheek "You're the best" he smiled.

And about 10 minutes later they where home, and by the time they had watched two movies Kurt was tired and feel asleep.

So now Blaine could put his real plan into action. So with that he put a blacket over Kurt and carried him up to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, put the duvet over him and closed the door with a kiss. He then locked the front door, got in his car and drove to Vogue company.

30 minutes later….

Blaine was there and inside Vogue Company, he had taken Kurt ID card to get in past the door and now was heading to the main desk which was being ruin by a man with black and yellow hair Jackson.

"Hi handsome" he smiled. "What can I do for you today?" he asked in a flirty tone of voice.

"I looking to speak with Isabelle Wright please" Blaine asked.

"Ok let me just see if she is free" Jackson said calling her office.

5 minutes on the phone later, and Jackson finally had an answer for Blaine.

"She not in a meeting at the moment she said as long as you have an ID pass you may go up" he smiled.

"Thank you" Blaine said. "Which way is it?"

"Upstairs first door to your left" Jackson replied.

So with that Blaine made his way upstairs and knocked on Isabelle's door.

"Come in" she said smiling.

"Hello" Blaine said in a sharp tone of voice.

"Hello what can I do for you today sir?" she asked still smiling.

"What are you smiling!" he yelled "You think firing my boyfriend is funny! , Because it's really not! He loved working here and learning about everything to do with fashion! This was his dream!" Blaine yelled.

"Ok sir calm down" Isabelle said, but Blaine on the other hand was having none of it.

"Calm down! Calm done?! You're fired my boyfriend! I have not seen him in a week as he has been here! But you know what? It was fine cause he was happy and enjoying it here!" Blaine yelled again pushing the pens of her desk.

"Ok sir calm down" she said sitting Blaine down. "What your boyfriend's name?" she asked.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel, the love of my life and the one person I would do anything for" Blaine said with tears steaming down his face trying to calm himself down.

"Are you sure?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yes am sure" he smiled.

" But I know Kurt even well, In fact he is one of my favourite interns I have ever had he works hard and always has a smile on his face- and trust me , I would never fire him ever" she smiled.

"Then who did?" Blaine asked with tears still falling from his face.

"Would you like more Tea Miss. Wright?" Jackson asked walking into the office

And then it hit her; Jackson was the only person who did not like Kurt from the word go and they both worked the same days as each other.

"No thank you, but could you come in and shut the door I think we need a little one on one chat. Sir do you mind waiting outside a minute please?" she smiled at Blaine.

"No problem, and please call me Blaine" Blaine smiled.

So with that Jackson came into the office and sat on the chair across from Miss. Wright's desk.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked smiling.

"What days do you work?" Isabelle asked smiling.

"All week" he replied.

"And you was here when I brought in Kurt Hummel to start yes?" She asked

"Yes" he replied.

"Jackson did you fire Kurt?" she asked looking disappointed.

"Yes I did" Jackson said smirking. "But come on you don't need him here Miss .Wright you have me and the others" he said.

"Jackson, Kurt knows a lot more about fashion then you do! And to be honest I really like Kurt working here so anybody who has a problem with that can leave." She yelled. "And then means you can get your things and get out because as of now you're fired!"

"But Miss. Wright" Jackson tried at say.

"No Buts – Get out!" she yelled.

So with that Jackson stormed out and left the building and left.

"You can come back in now Blaine" Miss. Wright said smiling.

So with that Blaine came back into the office, where Miss. Wright told him everything, that was going on and how Kurt was unfired and could start back Monday morning, she also Kurt could have the weekends of to spend time with Blaine then.

So with that Blaine went home and told Kurt the good news, after he was hit by Kurt for leaving in the first place, Kurt was so grateful that he took Blaine on a thank you date the week after and for once everything was going ok again.

But the most important thing to Blaine was that Kurt was finally happy again.

 **Hey People! Once again super sorry for the late update and I will try to update as often as I can from now on. I not very well at the moment though so It might not be for a while but I will try** **\- Apart from that please review if you liked the story and – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 x**


	6. Story 6 - The Toy Robot

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – The Toy Robot

Monday morning Ohio. The McKinley High kids our on summer break for two weeks, so Blaine is staying at Kurt's house for the weeks, as yet again he has been left out of a family holiday but his own family, as they rather enjoy time with their favourite son Copper.

The only problem with that was in till 3:00pm; Kurt was at his internship so wasn't home. He did however give Blaine strict inductions to stay in and wait for a parcel for him.

So that what Blaine was now doing. As more time went on he tried to guess what Kurt's parcel might be. Knowing Kurt he thought maybe a item of clothes like a new scarf or a top. But then he thought, Kurt had a lot of clothes already, so maybe it was something else.

By 11:30pm Blaine's head was buzzing with more and more ideas about what the parcel could be, but likely for him there was a knock at the door that stopped all of that.

And with that Blaine jumped to his feet from of the sofa to answer it, and was greeted by a man in a red uniform.

"Parcel for Kurt Hummel" the man said smiling at Blaine "Just need a signature please"

So with that Blaine signed for the parcel, and took it back inside. It was a lot smaller then he thought it would be, and to hard to be a top or a clothing item.

He shook the box, but again that was getting him no where, so in the end he just choose to open it. Which to his shock a small plastic box with a toy robot was, what was inside.

Blaine looked in glee. Surely Kurt wouldn't mind if he was to open it up and play with it until he came back. So with that Blaine opened the box and started playing with the robot.

He slide it down the stairway, throw it in the air, pretend he was getting attacked by it, and then noticed something on the side of the box.

It makes sounds! All that was needed for it to happen was for Blaine to push the right button on it.

So seeing as the button of the toy robots cheat was the biggest button, he pushed that one.

But to his shock, and disappointment, as he pushed that button, the toy fell to the floor in separate pieces.

"No!" Blaine shouted "What have I done!" he yelled out again.

So in panic, Blaine collected all the pieces of the toy robot, and tried putting it back together. He tried everything he could think of. Blue tac, glue, wood, nails, pins, paper. But nothing was working.

So with that he dropped the pieces onto the table, and cried on the sofa in a ball, waiting for Kurt to come home to tell him the bad news.

20 minutes later Kurt was back home. And the first thing that he noticed was Blaine crying so ammdelty his "worried boyfriend" part kicked in and he ran over to him, to see if he was alright.

"Blaine sweaty are you ok?" Kurt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

But this only made him cry even more.

"Blaine, Hun what's wrong?" Kurt asked again, getting more and more worried.

In till finally Blaine looked up, and spook.

"Your parcel…. I opened it up and played with it and…. Well" he gulped

"Yeah what about it?" Kurt asked.

"I pushed a button, and broke it!" Blaine yelled out in despair crying.

And with that Kurt bust out into fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine yelled "It's not funny!" he cried.

"Because you didn't break it, give it here" Kurt smiled.

So with that Kurt took the pieces of the robot and clicked them all back into the right places.

"See when you clicked the button, he falls apart, then you can click the parts back into place, so you didn't break him, because he's meant to do that" Kurt explained smiling.

"Oh" Blaine smiled feeling a bit silly " So your not mad at me for opening it?" he asked.

"No it was for you anyway" Kurt smiled kissing his cheek.

And with that Blaine smiled back.

"Thanks" he said "But now can we watch a movie, I wanted to spend time with you all day" he smiled.

"Sure" Kurt smiled.

So with that the boys sat down, cuddled up and watched their favourite movie, Moulin Rouge.

 **Hey people!** **Sorry for a late update again. I hope you liked this story though – if you did please, do review and as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23** **xx**


	7. Story 7 - The Park

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – The Park

Tuesday afternoon, Ohio. Kurt Hummel has decided to take the day off work to spend more time with his boyfriend Blaine. The two had decide that they where going to do ever Blaine wanted for the day; which meant the two where going out for a day trip to the park.

"You couldn't have picked a fashion trip or something fun?" Kurt mooned.

"Going to the park is going to be fun, you'll see" Blaine smiled taking his boyfriends hand as they walked towards the park. "Plus nobody is there so that means we got it all to are self's!" Blaine added in joy.

"Yippy!" Kurt yelled in sarcasm.

"Spoilsport!" Blaine yelled back smiling. "Race you to the swings!" he yelled letting go of Kurt hand.

And with that Kurt tried running a tripped over a stone.

So being the good boyfriend Blaine was, he ran back to help him up. "You ok?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled back "Let's go on theses swings then" he smiled.

So with that the two played on the swings and then went on the spinning top, and Kurt found himself actually having some fun.

"You sit in the spinning top and I'll push you" Kurt smiled.

"Ok" Blaine said, so with that Blaine sat into the spinning top and Kurt began to push him.

"Faster, faster!" Blaine yelled out in joy.

So with that Kurt span it faster a fast as he possibly could and poor Blaine could fell himself being to feel a little sick and dizzy.

"Slower!" Blaine yelled.

And finally Kurt stopped it. "Maybe we should go on something else" Kurt smiled.

"Aww I know!" Blaine yelled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The slid" he smiled.

"Blaine, I think where a bit too big for that now" he smiled.

"No where not watch!" Blaine yelled as he got on the slid, but alas Kurt was correct as when Blaine got half way down the slide his bottom got stuck and wedged between the sided.

"Umm…Kurt I think am stuck" Blaine said worried.

But Kurt was too busy laughing at the sight. "I told you, we were too big!" he yelled out laughing.

"Kurt it's not funny! What am I going to do?" he asked in panic.

And this made Kurt laugh even harder "I don't know" he said with more laughter and tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well I can't stay here!" Blaine yelled.

"Ok, Ok I have an idea" Kurt said, "You stay here and I'll run home and get some butter, or oil to get you out" he smiled.

"You can't!" Blaine yelled

"Why not?" Kurt asked

"Theses are my best jeans, I don't to get butter on them" he yelled.

"Well do you want to be stuck forever?" Kurt asked giggling.

"No!" Blaine yelled in a tantrum.

"Then let me go and get the butter" he smiled.

So 10 minutes later Kurt was home and was just about the leave with the butter when his dad stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey kido, where are you going with the butter, I though you and Blaine were going to the park for the day?" he asked smiling.

"We are, it's just Blaine got stuck in a slid and now he's stuck, so I'm taking the butter to get him out" Kurt explained trying to get passed.

But once again was pulled back by his fathers' hands.

"Wow hang on, you expect me to believe that Blaine is stuck in a park stuck on a slid somewhere, and that your taking this butter to help him out?" Burt asked.

"Yes" Kurt smiled.

"You can't take the butter Kurt" Burt said.

"Why don't!" Kurt yelled.

"Cause I know if you take this butter to the park you will be doing sexual things with it that your not suppose to" he explained.

"Dad where not doing anything sexual at the park at all! Blaine is really just stuck on a slid at the park!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah, sure he is" Burt said sarcastically.

"Dad he really is!" Kurt yelled.

"Look kid all am saying is that, the park is a very public place to you know…."

"DAD!" Kurt yelled "Me and Blaine went to the park and Blaine went down the slid and got stuck and that it all what happened!" he yelled.

"Look kido am ok with it but just do it indoors ok" He smiled

And with that Kurt hit is face in despair – this was going to be a long chat.

Meanwhile at the park…..

A 7 year old boy waiting to go down the slid.

"Why wouldn't you just go down!" The boy yelled at Blaine

"Because I'm stuck" Blaine explained.

"Well the park not for adults!" he yelled

Just then his friends came "I suggest if he can't get down the slid we shot him with are nerf guns!" the leader said.

And with that the other boys cheered, and before Blaine could say anything, he was being shot it the body with nerf guns.

Back at the Hummel home….

Kurt had just given up and ran out with the butter. And to Blaine joy, 10 minutes later he arrived back at the park.

"OMG!" Kurt yelled seeing a bruised up Blaine. "What happened to you?" Kurt asked in worry.

"The kids shot me with there nerf guns, because I couldn't go down the slid" he explained.

And with that Kurt had to bit his lip hard, to stop the laughter from coming on.

Instead he just got the butter and helped Blaine out.

"So movie instead?" Blaine asked smiling though the pain.

"Oh course" Kurt smiled, and with that the two walked to the movies together hand in hand.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry there been no update in a while, but I do hope you like this chapter and if you did please review it, I would love to get the some review on this story going. There might not be an update for a couple of week now though, just to let everybody know as I'm going to be working on my new story the affair for a while, but I keep you updated and update when I can – But please be aware that I'm not leaving the story for good. – In till next time – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xx**


	8. Story 8 - A Wedding

A Glee Fanfiction – Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2

Summery: This is Season 2 of Klaine will Be Klaine. Just like last time these are a series of one shot stories about the glee couple Klaine. Some of them will be funny, some of them with be sad and some happy, but they are made to make people smile and laugh. They do not have a certain order – they just go in any order, and they may include other glee charters at times such as Burt and Finn. I don't own Glee – sadly and I hope you enjoy if you do please review! Ohmygleeme23

Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2 – A Wedding

Wednesday morning in Ohio today, and for once Kurt and Blaine were doing something a little different; they were going to a wedding. Last week Burt got a invite from his sister Gloria for a wedding telling him that she was finally getting married to her boyfriend of 5 years Tom.

And to everybody not so shocked faces the most two excited people were of course Kurt and Blaine.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Gloria's dress!" Kurt cried out in joy.

"I can't wait to eat all the Food!" Finn yelled out.

"I just can't wait to go!" Blaine yelled out also in joy "I've never been to a wedding!"

And to this Kurt looked at him in shock. "Never at all?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, my family never liked to take me anywhere, let alone a big event like a wedding" he explained.

"Well in that case am going to make sure that you enjoy yourself at your first ever wedding, and let everybody knew that you're my amazing boyfriend!" Kurt yelled kissing his boyfriends cheek.

So with that everybody went to get ready. And half hour later they were all ready and in Burt's car on the way there.

It wasn't going to be a long drive only about a hour; Gloria was having the wedding a big posh castle that Kurt and Blaine were talking about in the back , hoping that some day they might get married in a castle.

But there was a problem – The choice of music on the way there. Burt wanted Elvis, Kurt wanted Madonna, and Finn wanted Maroon 5 and all Carol wanted was piece and quiet.

"We always listen to Madonna Kurt!" Finn yelled "For once let us have some good music on!" he yelled

With this Kurt covered his mouth in shock horror "Madonna is an icon! Her music is classic but fun, unlike your Marron 5 where they only play the back track for most of the song!" he yelled in rage.

"Well I think both are rubbish!" Burt said joing in with the rage "Elvis is Classic and had sold more music then everybody you two listen two!" he yelled with a smug look on his face.

"Fine then lets let someone else have a vote on which one of us should pick the music!" Kurt yelled.

"Ok fine I'll choice the person as I'm driving!" Burt said. And with that both Finn and Kurt agreed. "I pick….. Blaine!" he said.

"Well to be honest am fine with anything" Blaine smiled "But since you all been fighting, you all giving poor Carol a headack and for that reason I think she should pick the music that she wants to listen too" Blaine said feeling proved of himself, and all boys agreed that , that was the right move.

So with that Carol picked up the CD she wanted on and put it in the CD player ; and to Blaine's joy the CD she had chosen was Katy Perry greatest hits.

Now Blaine knew he had made the right choice , and Carol had a great taste in music.

Finally the hour was over and they were there, so with that everybody sat down, and about another hour in and it was onto the after party. Where Kurt was happily telling his Aunt Gloria about Blaine.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Blaine, thank you so much for coming to my wedding ; but most importantly making Kurt happy" she said smiling shacking his hand.

"Thank you for having me" Blaine said smiling back. And then they went off to dance where unfortanly Kurt had to watch his dad do the worm and fail the worm ; whiled Blaine laughted his socks off. The Finn and Kurt had a robort dance off.

Where Finn won ; But Kurt didn't care because Blaine said Finn dancing looked like he was having a heart attack, which made Kurt laugh.

It was then onto the food where Finn eat a hole chicken, and Blaine meet more of Kurt family, and then went to the bathroom.

It was there where Kurt found Blaine stood at the sick crying.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

And then Blaine smiled " Kurt I just wanted to say thank you, your family has been so accepting of me and has made me feel so welcome that I couldn't help but cry with joy" he explained.

"Aww Blaine that so sweet…. I love you" he said giving him a hug.

"I love you two Kurt" he said hugging back "I truly have the world best boyfriend"

With that the sweet young couple then shared a passionate kiss of lots of love, and walked back to the car, happy the day had gone well and that they got to share it with one another.

 **Hello People!** **Just want to start by saying how sorry I am for a late update forgot to update last week. On the plus side thank to everyone who is still sticking with the story you guys are amazing ; and to thoughs of you that's new hello !** **. Other then that peps I should update next week or the week after – but in till then – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xxx (Emily)**


	9. Important Information for Fans of Kwbks2

**Important Information for Fans of Klaine Will Be Klaine Season 2**

Hello people of my short stories - Klaine will be Klaine Season 2. I would just like to start by saying thank you to everybody that has been reading and reviewing all the stories on there so far you all really do rule for that and I thank you all – each and every one of you .

However due to writing issues am affid at the moment for I think a long time maybe even forever Klaine will Be Klaine story 8 will be the last story. As at the moment I have no ideas for any more stories and to be honest am to bust working on my other stories such as the affair and new ideas of what could come next.

It does not mean I will never update this again ; it just means for a long time and the time being that this is it for Klaine will be Klaine season 2 , and I just though all of you had the right to know what was happing and going on.

Hopefully one day I can fished this and add more stories but for now it has been a fun ride with these once I have wrote

Thank you all for sticking by me and I love you all xx

Ohmygleeme23 (Emily )


End file.
